The consequences
by TTT1901
Summary: Picks up right at the end of window of opportunity. Will Jack ever tell Sam what he did? What will Sam's reaction be? How do they both feel? My first attempt at a stargate fic. JackSam by the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ This is my first ever attempt at a stargate fic, so any feedback would be greatly welcomed. I know this chapter seems a bit slow, but i felt so much more needed to be said after the whole zaytar'c incident, and so a lot of this is working over their feelings. Please read and review! **

**The consequences**

"…were you ever tempted to do something crazy?!" Daniel asked Jack, with a sly smile and an ever-growing twinkle in his eye. "I mean…you could do _anything_ without worrying about _consequences_…"

Jack gave him a half-smile in return. "You know, it's funny," he mentioned, "you –uh- you asked me that before!"

Daniel and Sam exchanged slightly amused, slightly exasperated glances.

"And?!" Daniel asked, finally unable to control it any more.

All Jack did in response, was glance over at Sam, with the passionate kiss they had shared in that last time loop rising in his mind, and not for the first time. The way she had felt, clutching at him to keep herself from falling as he dipped her, the warmth he had felt in his heart, as he was finally able to do what he had been wanting to do for so long.

Something in his eyes must have affected her, told her he had done something with her, something that made him look at her like…

Sam tore her eyes away from his, just before reaching meltdown, to shoot a quizzical look at Daniel. He looked just as confused as she did, even more so, which she wondered about for a second before realising _he doesn't know the full reason why we aren't zaytarcs. He just knows that we forgot a detail, he doesn't know what the detail was, that Jack – no Colonel O'Neill - and I lo…_

She glanced back at Jack. The way he was looking at her … _no consequences,_ she thought, a half-smile forming on her face. She looked into Jack's eyes, her face openly smiling and asking what he did, with his face just staring right back at her, with one of those unreadable expressions that he was so good at.

Daniel stared from one to the other, growing more and more perplexed.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Jack stared into Sam's eyes. The trouble was, he wasn't seeing her as his second-in-command anymore. She didn't seem like Major Carter or even Sam to him. She was now "Samantha" to him, a woman, clever, beautiful, funny, perfect in every way … except for the fact that she was completely and totally unattainable, not just out of his league, but forbidden by the regulations too!

He inwardly groaned, and then sighed. At least he still had the memory of that forbidden kiss to remember – their first kiss and she didn't even know or remember any of it! Well he remembered all right, he would never forget, the way he had barely hesitated leaning in, nervous that she would reject him and so jubilant when she didn't, how her lips felt so soft moving slowly against his – _get a grip Jack!_ he mentally scolded himself. _You haven't even gone a minute without thinking about that kiss since the last time! Try for longer this time – don't think about it!_

He ate another spoon of oatmeal, _not another bowl of fruit loops again for as long as I live_, all the while never taking his eyes of her. _Although if I was eating them with Sam I wouldn't mind fruit loops, I'd have anything for another one of those kisses, I'd … oh crap._

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sam hit herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "Stupid!" she muttered to herself, _and not just for hitting yourself and now talking to yourself…_

An hour ago she had excused herself hurriedly from the commissary, after realising that staring into her Commanding Officer's eyes for any longer would probably make her melt. Or at least lose all coherent thought and be reduced to a gibbering wreck. Which, she reasoned, might be more embarrassing than the melting option! As it was, she was now risking being late for the briefing they had, something she never was. She had never been more than 30 seconds late for a briefing before, and now here she was, still in her office, a few floors above where the briefing was meant to take place, already 2 minutes late for it.

_It's this whole "feelings" thing screwing me up_ she thought. _After that whole Zaytar'c incident I wonder just how deep the colonel's feelings for me are … oh come on! Why would he be interested in me?_

"Hold the elevator!" she shouted, shaken out of her reverie by the sounds of the elevator doors opening, and began to rush down the hall, as Sergeant Siler held the doors open for her. She rode down to the briefing room with him in compatible silence, all the while still wondering why this situation with the colonel was affecting her so much.

_It must be because of my feelings for him, I've loved him for a long while now, I don't know exactly for how long, but I've just been kidding myself all this time, I've liked him in a capacity that I am not meant to for too long, and I don't think I actually trust myself around him any more! Now I know about his feelings for me I don't know whether I can be alone with him without blurting them out! Oh, Sam, are you a lovesick teenager? He's your FRIEND more than anything else! Just think of him like that, and ignore the feelings you two admitted to!_

As she entered the briefing room four pairs of eyes snapped towards her, all registering surprise at the fact that she was late.

"Sorry I'm late, Sirs, a project in my lab needed attention for a few crucial moments". That matched the excuse she had given Daniel and Jack for leaving the commissary table earlier anyway, and General Hammond seemed to buy it.

"Don't worry Major, we're just doing the post mission briefing, take a seat" General Hammond smiled at her. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat.

Jack looked over at Sam, wondering what was wrong with her. He couldn't help but notice how flustered she was, and how she hadn't managed to meet anyone's eyes whilst she was excusing her lateness.

_Well, Jack, you can find out what's wrong with her tonight can't you! You're all going to that dinner/dance thing that George's next door neighbour organised, you'll have a chance to talk to her alone then, won't you?!_

Smiling slightly to himself, he felt better, and glanced over at Sam just to notice her looking at him, neither one of them concentrating on the meeting. She gave him a half smile in return, and they both turned their attention back to the present.

**A.N.2/ Please reveiw! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Sorry this took so long to get up - university has been so hectic. However, I have a few more chapters of this typed up now, so hopefully I'll be able to get some more of it up soon. The song in this is by Savage Garden - i knew I loved you before I met you. It was playing as I thought about writng this chapter - and it suddenly hit me. This is dedicated to all those doing resits like me - good luck!**

**Chapter 2**

****  
As Sam pulled into the car park at the restaurant, she took a deep breath. She was still nervous and shaken up from all of her feelings from earlier today, and she couldn't understand why she couldn't get them all under control. Looking down at her outfit she hoped she was dressed up enough.

It was General Hammond's birthday in a couple of days, and since he had to work, because it was a Monday, and jobs at the SGC were pretty much 24/7 anyway, his next door neighbour had organised a nice dinner at the local posh restaurant, which had a dance floor and a live band. They had rented out the whole place, everyone chipping in slightly, and pretty much everyone from the mountain was going to be there.

Taking another deep breath, she entered the restaurant, placing her gift on the table just inside the door, and wandered over to the bar to get herself a drink.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked her with a smile.

"A beer, thanks" she replied, but before the bartender could move, a voice from behind her said "She'll be having champagne, on me."

Sam turned in her seat at the feel of a warm hand landing on her shoulder, to look into the twinkling eyes of the colonel. He was smiling that smile at her, the one that always made her go weak in the knees. Luckily she was sitting down, so she returned the smile and questioned him.

"Champagne?"

"Yeah," he replied, lifting his own glass, "this is a special occasion, requiring a special drink," he smiled at her, as her glass of champagne was given to her by the bartender.

Passing over a note, he cut off Sam's protest with a finger. "Ack! I'm treating you! Don't even _try_ to complain!"

Sam smiled. "Thank you, sir, that's sweet."

"No problem Carter. Now how about you come and join the rest of us over here."

And as they walked over to the rest of SG-1, he leant down and whispered in her ear, so softly that no-one else could hear, and in a voice that made her tingle all over "Drop the sir tonight, it's Jack, and I'll call you Sam. You look far too beautiful to be called Carter tonight."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

As the evening wore on, Sam became more and more relaxed, due largely to the copious amounts of champagne that Jack kept ordering for her. She had no reason not to drink them, not being on duty the next day, and only expecting to spend it curled up on the couch watching a few TV programs she had recorded earlier. Having decided this, she continued to drink it, with no qualms.

Jack spent the evening watching his second in command. She, for once, seemed to be relaxing and getting into the party mood. The only unfortunate thing about this was that it left him unable to question her about why she had seemed so distracted earlier. Still, it seemed that whatever had been distracting her had disappeared for the moment, and he didn't want to spoil her good mood by bringing it up. Indeed, seeing her shine yet another mega-watt smile at him, the kind she had been sending him all night, he vowed that he would do anything he could to keep her happy tonight.

_It's the least I can do_, he thought to himself. He felt so unimaginably guilty for the kiss he had stolen in that time-loop, the kiss she didn't know about, and probably never would know about, unless … well, unless all of his dreams came true.

It was useless to waste time dwelling on this. There were regulations, there were worries in case it didn't work, and hell, there were the matter of her feelings – most likely very different from his! He was jerked out of his reverie, by the sound of her laughter again.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed, with the largest smile he had seen on her yet that night.

Remembering his promise to himself, he took a few steps closer to her and extended his hand towards her.

"In that case, will you dance with me, Samantha?" he questioned, the twinkle in his eyes making her feel much more at ease, and much more likely to say yes.

Everything that would have normally told her not to be so impulsive was now suppressed by alcohol, and so she readily agreed, slipping onto the dance floor with him, hand in hand, and moved closer to him, placing her other hand on his shoulder as he placed his on her waist. The danced like that, at a respectful distance, exactly like two co-workers would, maybe a little too uncomfortable for "friends", but they gradually relaxed as the song wore on.

"Oooooh 

_Maybe it's intuition,_

_But some things you just don't question,_

_And in your eyes I see my future in an instant,_

_And there it goes – I think I've found my best friend…"_

As Sam gazed up at Jack, she found those familiar feelings returning to the surface again, those ones she tried to keep constantly suppressed, for fear of making a move on her senior officer and, more than that, truly her best friend. With the help of the alcohol, however, which had been steadily and stealthily making its way through her system, she found it too hard to suppress these feelings and smiled at him, enjoying the tingling sensations his hand holding hers was provoking…

_"I know that it might sound more than a little crazy – but I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life  
_

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life …"_

As Jack looked down at Sam, a smile of his own gracing his lips at the sight of hers, he thought back to when they had first met, and realised he had pretty much fallen in love with her then, for he knew he was in love with her, there was no other way to explain the way he was feeling…

_"There's just no rhyme or reason, _

_Only a sense of completion, _

_And in your eyes I see the missing pieces _

_I'm searching for – I think I've found my way home…"_

At this point Jack abandoned all pretence and pulled Sam closer into his arms, snaking his arm around her waist, keeping her body pressed next to his, the only way he now felt complete. After Charlie's death she had entered his life – the missing pieces he needed to continue living. She was his whole life. And with the memory of how she always helped him home from other worlds he smiled. She had given him so many second chances to say the things he wanted to say to people before he died, and yet he hadn't said the most important thing – to her! The way he felt about her was the most important thing in his life, and sometime soon he had to let her know that, before it was too late.

_"I know that it might sound more than a little crazy – but I believe _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life …"_

Sam thought back to all the boys she had dated in high school, all the guys she had gone out with since then – none of them compared to Jack. None of the feelings she had ever had for them compared to the way she felt about the man now holding her in his arms.

_"Oooooh_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I think I dreamed you into life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you _

_I have been waiting all my life …"_

And as the song continued, both of them continued to dance, in each other's arms, oblivious to the stares of the others around them, both of them complete for the first time in a long while.

**A.N.2. please read and review! they really brighten my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait, revision is very time-consuming. I hope you enjoy it, even though it's slightly shorter than usual, but it was the perfect place to leave it. Please please read and review!**

When the song ended they reluctantly pulled away from each other, but Sam was stopped by a hand from Jack.

"Sam, dance with me again? This is one of my favourites!" Jack asked, with a wide smile.

And so Sam allowed herself to be pulled back onto the dance floor as they began to dance to a much faster number. As they continued to dance, Jack spun her, causing her dress to swirl out around her, and causing her to laugh once more.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

They continued to dance for the rest of the night, some songs slow, some fast, some just to enjoy the sheer fact of doing something together. When the last song came on, everyone had filled the dance floor, and Sam and Jack tried to make the most of it, as they knew that this night had to end very soon, and neither wanted it to.

_Oooooh  
Music is playing in the darkness,  
And a lantern goes swinging by  
Shadows flickering, my hearts jittering, just you and I_

They both secretly smiled to themselves. They wouldn't admit it to each other, but dancing for this long, the entire evening through had had an interesting effect on them. They were no longer so reserved or formal with each other. They had completely relaxed, and were starting to even flirt with each other, growing more and more comfortable.

Sam blushed as she heard that line of music. Her heart was fluttering so hard she was surprised it couldn't be heard over the music! She knew that a touch from her commanding officer shouldn't excite her that much, but it did, and she had no idea what to do about it.

_Not tonight, not tomorrow  
When everything's sunny and bright -sunny and bright  
No no no, not tomorrow, cause then we'll be waiting for the moonlight  
-We'll go walking in the moonlight_

As they spun around the floor, they barely noticed the other patrons moving out of their way. They were in their own little world, and nothing could disturb their peacefulness.

Jack pulled Sam fully into his arms again. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was wrong. He knew that the way he was feeling made it dangerous for both of them – both of their careers were on the line here.

He didn't care.

From the way she had been looking at him as they had been dancing he knew she wanted him, and he knew he wanted her … enough to risk his career, enough to risk everything. As he held her close he kissed her lightly on the side of her neck.

_Laughter ringing in the darkness  
People drinking for days gone by  
I don't need a friend when you're by my side, please stay a while_

Sam shivered inwardly when she felt his lips touch her skin, oh so softly. Her alcohol-induced confidence wanted to invite him back to hers, to stay with her that night, but something inside of her told her that it was a bad idea. It was too risky. Who knew what they would think tomorrow?

_Oh, you know I never could foresee the future years  
You know I never could see where life was leading me_

Jack thought back to his years before the SGC. He and Sara had been so happy. He never could have envisioned himself being with someone else. But with Sam, everything else around him faded, be it music and the dance floor, armies of Jaffa, or a simple briefing. It seemed almost as if his life had been leading up to meeting her.

_But will we be together forever?  
What will be, my love, can't you see that I just don't know?_

Sam at this point stopped thinking. What would happen was already happening. She decided to just see where it all went.

_No, not tonight, not tomorrow  
When everything's gonna be bright -sunny and bright  
Wait and see, if tomorrow, we'll be as happy as we feel tonight?_

Sam somehow felt that she should listen to that advice, but the feel of her commanding officer's body pressed up against hers tried to push away that little tendril of sensible thought.

_Oh we'll be happy, we'll be happy  
-We'll go walking in the moonlight_

Sam gave up, and decided to surrender herself to the moment.

Both now knew where this was headed. The music seemed to fade as they gazed into each other's eyes. No words were needed. Giving a wave to a few of their friends, they grabbed their coats, and headed outside to grab a cab.

_Ooooooooooooh - I can hear the music in the darkness  
Floating softly to where we lie  
No more questions now  
That's the joy tonight -just you and I  
Just you and I  
Just you and I_

_Can't you see that we've gotta be together, be together, just you and I  
Just you and I  
No more questions, _

_Just you and I._


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait in updating - life has been unbelivably hectic. I hope you like this.**

**Dedicated to Rowan Temple for being unimaginably amazing.**

The first thing that registered in Sam's now conscious mind was how loud her pulse was. And then, as she tried to move, how sick she was feeling. Lying there, she decided that opening her eyes or getting up would be a bad idea.

This decided, she smiled slightly, and stretched out in her bed, trying to get slightly more comfortable. When her hand met another body, however, she screamed, leapt out of bed and, just as quickly, ran to the bathroom and threw up what felt like all of last night's alcohol.

Once she finished, she weakly stood up, rinsed her mouth out with water, and made her way slowly back to bed, trying in vain to calm the pounding of her head, which had intensified due to her scream and dash just moments before. It was only when she walked back into her bedroom that she remembered what had caused her to scream, as she saw a lump under the covers.

Reaching for the nearest heavy thing she could find, which happened to be the picture frame on her bedside table, containing a picture of her and her dad in his tok'ra uniform, she said as loudly as she dared (with her headache) "Ok, who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

The lump stirred, and as the person rolled over, she almost dropped the picture frame. With shaking hands she put it down on the table again, and asked in a quavering and disbelieving voice,

"Sir?"

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Jack looked at his second in command with a sleep-fogged brain. Why was she in his house?

Looking around he decided to rephrase that.

Why was he in _her_ house, or, more precisely, why was he in her _bed_?

As he tried to force his sleep-fogged mind to think, a splitting pain caused him to groan out loud, as he felt as though his head was being cleaved in two.

Trying to sit up, his stomach contents tried to go the same way as Sam's, so he too leapt up, and ran to her bathroom to throw up.

Sam wobbly walked over to her chest of drawers, and pulled on a pair of pyjamas. Watching Jack run out of her bedroom wearing absolutely nothing had made her suddenly realise her own nakedness. Sitting down gently on the bed afterwards, still mindful of the sledgehammer pounding away in her head, she tried to figure out what was going on.

Colonel O'Neill was at her house in the morning. Very suspicious. Not good.

Colonel O'Neill had been in her bed. Also not good.

She had been in the bed too. Even worse.

They had both been naked.

Disastrous.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Weakly, Jack sat back from the toilet, wiping a shaky hand over his mouth.

Thinking back to when he had woken up that morning, he reflected that he was felling a little better. Relaxing slightly, he then remembered that Sam, his second-in-command, had looked slightly shocked at him being there.

Jack thought this over. If he was honest with himself, _he_ wasn't too clear about how he had got there either.

Trying to fight back another wave of nausea from the worrying feeling he was now getting his gut, he tried desperately to remember events about the night before.

He didn't remember leaving the restaurant, getting a cab. He didn't remember coming to Sam's house, entering it, or anything that might have happened afterwards.

Shit!

What if anything had happened?

He realised that, in fact, he didn't feel so great any more, and sat, leaning back against the wall, waiting for this new wave of nausea to pass.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Finally having composed himself enough to face Sam (hopefully!), he left the bathroom, heading to her bedroom, suddenly very conspicuously aware of how naked he was. As he entered the bedroom, he realised with a slight feeling of relief that she wasn't in it.

Deciding it was his only option, he put on his boxers and trousers from last night, and realised he was smelling something wonderful – coffee. _Kitchen,_ he realised as he slid on his shirt from last night and loosely buttoned it.

Walking out into her hallway and down to the kitchen he tried to quell his nerves at what they were going to have to talk about. He had no idea whether Sam remembered anything from the previous night, but the fact that he didn't wasn't making that possibility look good.

If she didn't remember, however, then it would lessen any worries about court-marshals or trying to stay as co-workers – in their minds and memories they wouldn't have crossed that line.

He knew she could tell when he walked into the room, even though her back was turned away, because she stiffened slightly, obviously dreading the conversation that would have to come. Despite that, she tried to pretend nothing had happened, reaching for a mug, and pouring him a cup of coffee.

After adding just a touch of milk, just the way he liked it, she looked at him for the first time since he entered the room, and handed it to him with a weak, slightly tense smile.

"So," he started, trying to break the very awkward silence that had descended over them.

"So," she answered back, trying to think of something else to say. Bracing herself to hear the answer to the question she knew she didn't want to ask, but had to know the answer to, she ploughed ahead, with the one question they were both hoping to avoid.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

**A.N.2/ Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Sorry about the delay in updating, uni is just so hectic! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for - do either of them remember anything about the night before? Read on and find out ...

"Um," Jack stammered, trying to stall for time, "I remember General Hammond's party thing, I just don't, uh, remember anything after, um, leaving the place, I mean, we had a lot of champagne, so I don't know if we, uh, you know, I-I mean …"

He trailed off in embarrassment, trying not to notice just how sexy she looked, even in sweatpants and a tank top. He decided that the floor was probably the best place to look – nothing embarrassing on the floor.

"Oh," said Sam, unsure as to whether she felt happy or sad about this. " I don't remember anything either." The fact that neither of them remembered anything that may or may not have happened was slightly disconcerting, as she realised she would never ever know what had truly happened. The fact that neither of them knew, however, should potentially help any awkward situations, as there was no need to explain to one another what had happened, or suffer remembering anything embarrassing.

"Right," said Jack, trying to ignore the mounting tension in the room, "that's, uh, that's good."

After seeing the slightly confused look on Sam's face, he continued, "We don't have to worry about having crossed boundaries that co-workers, and friends, shouldn't cross. And of course we don't have to file any harassment charges against each other!"

Sam chuckled. "I don't know, sir, I think hitting you with a charge that concerns the amount of champagne you made me drink last night might be quite fun!"

"Made you drink, Carter?" Jack questioned with a smile. "I don't think I _made_ you do anything you didn't want to do!"

Feeling slightly bolder, due to the fact that a great deal of the previous tension had now dissipated, she smiled at him cheekily and asked, "Are you referring to the champagne, sir, or last night?"

Looking at his now slightly flustered, embarrassed and guilty looking face, despite the fact that neither of them knew whether they had done anything wrong, she couldn't help but laugh. Jack, after seeing she was actually just joking, joined in, and they spent a relaxing time sipping coffee and then starting on breakfast as they sat in the kitchen.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

After a while, breakfast was finished, and so Jack, after graciously helping to clear up, decided to take his leave, and called for a taxi to take him home, since his car was still at home, him having taken a taxi to the restaurant last night. As the taxi honked outside that it was here, Jack opened the front door and signalled to the driver that he was just coming. He walked into the sitting room where Sam had been sitting, nursing about her 7th cup of coffee, to let her know he was leaving.

"So," he started, awkwardness settling in again, "see you tomorrow? I mean, at work?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, Sir, I'll see you tomorrow. Try to take it easy today!"

Jack turned to go, but then turned round, with an unreadable expression on his face. If Sam had looked properly into his eyes, however, which she was steadfastly trying not to do, due to the fact that every time she did she got feelings – that were inappropriate for a Major in the Air Force to have about her commanding officer – to arise within her, she would have recognised the emotion laid bare in them.

Fear.

"We're gonna be all right aren't we?"

Sam chuckled. "Yes, Sir. Now go take your taxi home, because I think I need to rest this hangover."

"See ya, Carter!" Jack said, turning round, and going to the taxi. He felt much better. He was sure everything would be fine.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?" asked Janet, as a very swollen eyed and tear-stained cheeked Samantha Carter opened the door to her friend.

Sam had gone back to bed after Jack had left, but the caffeine in the coffee hadn't allowed her to fall asleep, and the pain in her head seemed to agree with the coffee – that allowing Sam to sleep would be too kind, and so it resolutely pounded away like a sledge-hammer, without rest. Eventually she gave up and went and sat back down on the couch, wrapping a blanket around her, and tried to find something on TV that she wanted to watch. Thoughts about Jack kept intruding, and she couldn't help but worry if they'd done something.

What if they had done anything in front of their friends? What if they had done something on the way back? What if they had slept together? What if he hadn't used a condom? What if…

The what if's just kept racing around her mind until the tears came. Desperately wanting a friend, and wanting to know if they had done anything stupid in the presence of others, Sam called Janet. She knew she could ask her anything, she knew she could tell her anything, and she knew she would still be her friend.

"Jan, I…I did something st-st-stupid last ni-night, and-and…" Sam's words trailed off as her sobs increased in volume and intensity, from the worried look on Janet's face.

Janet steered Sam towards the couch, sitting her down, and then went to grab a tissue box off the kitchen counter. Bringing it back to the couch, she sat down next to Sam, handing her a few tissues, and waiting for her sobs to quieten down a bit. When Sam seemed to have composed herself slightly, Janet turned to her and decided to try the conversation again.

"Now Sam, what kind of stupid thing did you do?" As she saw Sam look distraught again, she quickly added "Don't worry honey, whatever it is, we can fix it!"

Sam swallowed. "First of all, did we do anything stupid last night in-in front of anyone? Like General Hammond or anyone?"

Janet was confused. _We?_ She was fairly sure that she knew who Sam was talking about, but she wanted to be sure. "We?"

Sam sighed. "Ja-Colonel O'Neill and I."

Janet's eyebrows rose even higher. _Since when have Sam and Colonel O'Neill been on a first name basis?_ She decided to ignore that for the present time and focus on the crisis at hand.

"No, uh, not that any of us noticed. You danced together, but it was fine – no funny business! And then you two left together, but we all assumed you were just sharing a cab, since you two live quite close together. None of us thought that something might happen." Noticing the worried expression in Sam's eyes, she pressed on. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Uh," Sam started, "yeah, actually. Well, we're not sure. We were both so drunk, that we don't remember."

"What do you remember, Sam? What do you two know for sure? Anything at all?"

Sam still looked upset. "Well, all we really know is that we woke up in bed together, both of us naked, both of us with no idea how we got there, and both of us …"

Sam swallowed.

"…both of us not able to remember if we had done anything last night."

A.N.2/ Ooooh, will they ever find out? Please read and review - the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N./ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really cheered me up in the middle of mid-module exams! Here's the next chapter, up sooner than usual, thanks to my muse finally returning! It doesn't happen very often, hence long waits between posts!

Just to clarify for anyone who might be confused, I am trying to keep this story in line with episodes f season 4, but it is completely AU.

Dedicated to Rowan Temple, who would be perfect except for the fact that he doesn't watch Stargate.

Chapter 6

Janet couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Sam and the Colonel were in bed together? And they don't remember a thing? _Realising that Sam was looking at her, scared, as though worried about how she would react, Janet tried to relax, to put her at ease.

"Um, right." She said, unable to think of much else to say. After that she realised one of them had to be the level-headed one in these circumstances, and so she asked the question that had to be asked.

"Did you two have sex?"

Sam burst into tears again.

"That's just it Janet, I don't know! And neither does he! What am I supposed to do? I love him Janet, I fell in love with him a while ago, and I can't lose his friendship. But I can't have a relationship with him – he's my superior officer! And what if we did have sex, and I'm pregnant? We'll both be court-marshalled, we could both lose our careers, and I'm sure Jack would hate me forever!"

Dissolving into tears again, she felt Janet move closer and wrap her in a hug, to try and calm her down. Slowly her gut-wrenching sobs subsided into sniffles, and she pulled her head from where it had been making Janet's t-shirt wet.

"Sorry" she mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Don't worry, honey, it's what I'm here for!" Janet told her, happy that Sam looked a bit more in control of herself, and less likely to dissolve again.

Sam took a deep breath. "So, what am I going to do?" she asked.

Janet's answer was immediate.

"I am going to drive to the nearest shop, and get you some pregnancy tests, just in case. The trouble is that some of them might not show up a pregnancy this early. When is your period due?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Crap!" she exclaimed.

Janet already knew what that meant.

"Sometime next week?" she questioned Sam, and Sam nodded. Janet sighed. So Sam was at her most fertile at the moment.

"Well," said Janet, trying to put a good spin on that last bit of news, "at least we'll know for sure whether you're pregnant or not very soon!"

Sam tried to smile.

Janet, seeing this, decided to leave for the tests to try and give Sam some more time to come to terms with the very possible fact that she could be pregnant.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sam just sat there in shock. Sure, she knew it was a possibility, but she couldn't really comprehend it all. It was too impossible.

How could this happen?

"Sam…" Janet started, unsure of what to say.

Sam turned to her, her astonishment mirrored in Janet's expression. "How, Janet, how did this happen? We don't remember a thing – HOW am I be pregnant? Surely one of us would remember if we'd had sex?"

"Sam, is there any chance this could be someone else's? Not Jack's?"

"No, Janet, I haven't slept with anyone since my last period. It's got to be his. The question is, how do I tell him?"

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sam and Jack lay awake on the planet P3X-888, looking around for any sign of an Unas, although there was no need for either of them to be awake – someone was on night watch just a little way away. The truth was neither of them could sleep. Things just hadn't been the same between them since that night.

Jack looked at Sam, thoughtful for a moment. He wasn't sure exactly what had changed, but something in her attitude towards him had changed. Sometimes he even thought she seemed like she was hiding something from him, but he could never figure out what. She also seemed to look away whenever he glanced at her, as thought she had been looking at him, but didn't want him to realise. Something had to be done.

He even wondered if she did in fact remember something from that night, and was too embarrassed to tell him. Whatever it was, he wanted to know. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Sam stared off into the distance, trying to look as though she was focused on searching for threats, but really lost in her own thoughts. Her expression was troubled, and anyone might think that it was just because she was worried for Daniel, but if you looked closer into her eyes, you could see a lingering worry and anxiety in them, that looked as though it had been there for quite a while.

She had wanted to tell Jack for so long now, but things kept getting in the way. And every time she thought she had another chance, she would do anything in her power to prevent herself actually having to tell him. It would need to be done soon though. Janet had informed her after their last mission, when she had been "captured" by the water, that her baby might be damaged if she continued to go through the gate, and put herself in such dangerous situations.

Sam looked around. Everyone appeared to be asleep apart from Jack. Perfect timing.

_Just do it now Sam!_ her conscience urged her, but she couldn't seem to get the words out past the lump in her throat.

"Sir," she croaked, then cleared her throat, "Sir, uh Jack, I um need to talk to you."

"Carter, what is it?" Jack asked, his concern for her rising, and his interest piqued. Sam never called him Jack, this must be important, and he suddenly wondered if he was going to find out what had been bothering her all this time.

Sam took a deep breath.

Which was when Rothman rolled over, obviously still awake.

"Rothman," whispered Jack quickly. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Sam, but he had been meaning to talk to Rothman all day about Dawkins, he just hadn't had the chance, and here it was.

Sam's heart sank as Jack questioned Rothman about Dawkins. True he had been acting strange, but Rothman wasn't exactly the best at reading people – still too absorbed in his prehistoric world.

After Jack gleaned absolutely nothing useful from him, he turned back towards Sam. "Sorry, what were you going to say?"

But the time of Sam's confidence had come and gone. She couldn't do it. Not tonight.

It didn't matter. She had already fallen in love with the little creature growing inside of her. She was having this baby with or without his knowledge that it was his. It might even be better if he didn't know – no worries about being court-marshalled.

"Nothing, sir, don't worry," she replied.

But he did. He had worried for a long time now about what was bothering her. He had seen walls go up in her eyes though, and he knew better that to push her for what he wanted to know. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Okay, Carter, goodnight."

"Goodnight Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N./ Sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've been unbelieveably busy, and have just had exams. Nevertheless, I am continuing with this story, if anyone wants to keep reading it. Please let me know if you do, by reviewing. I will try and update it soon! **

**Chapter 7**

"_He's from Texas you know. It's all coming back!" Jack told Sam, with a twinkle in his eye._

_Sam smiled back. It had been interesting to learn that they were actually from another world, and that this one only existed due to their memories being stamped. It was all coming back to her now too._

"_Yes Sir!" she replied._

_Jack's face fell slightly. "Sir," he said softly, disappointment in his voice, and she suddenly realised why. No more Jonah and Thera. No more quiet meetings together, no more secret looks, no more gentle touches._

_No more 'feelings'._

_They weren't allowed; it was all against the regulations. This, unfortunately, she remembered._

"_Let's go home," Jack said at last._

"_Yes Sir" replied Sam. Smiling sadly at him, she acknowledged the same disappointment, and they walked out of the room._

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"So, Sir, I'm suggesting that we give them these drugs, otherwise they may not fully regain all of their memories," Janet said to General Hammond.

After SG-1 had come back through the gate, they had each had a full work-up, and it appeared that some part of the memory stamps still remained. Some things they could not remember, try as they might. Janet, however, had heard about some new memory drugs, just out of the trial stage, being used to treat people who had been in comas or who had taken drugs and, as a result, had lost some or all of their memory. She felt that these might help to recall their memories that were so close to the surface, but tantalisingly out of reach.

"Please Doc," pleaded Jack, "give us the drugs, I don't want to walk around not knowing the names of slimy snake-headed Goa'ulds – how else will I antagonise them?"

General Hammond smiled.

"Yes, doctor, please give them the drugs. I feel it's best."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sam sat in her lab, frustrated. She wanted to do this experiment, really, but she couldn't remember what the piece of equipment in front of her was called. And until she knew that she was not going to touch it – she knew that much. So absorbed was she in staring at it, trying to will its name into her consciousness, she didn't hear the Colonel calling her name until he was standing right next to her.

"Hey The-Carter, how's it coming? Whatcha doing? With that…that thing?"

Sam smiled, despite the pang that almost calling her Thera had caused her. "It's a naquada reactor, Sir. Oh my God! That's what it's called! Thankyou, Sir, I've been staring at it for ages trying to remember what it's called!"

Jack grinned at her. "The Doc said that the drugs don't work on their own, they need other stimuli to help you remember things. So we should surround ourselves with familiar people and places. So, to that end, you, me, Danny-boy and Teal'c are headed to O'Malleys, for steaks! Come on!"

Sam looked at his face, so eager, like a child at Christmas. That triggered a flicker of a memory. Something about Jack and…and a child?

She couldn't grasp the full thought. Never mind, it would come to her with time.

She grabbed her leather jacket, and followed the Colonel out of her lab.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Hey, do you guys remember the time we came here with the armbands on?" asked Daniel, looking around O'Malleys as they sat down at their table.

"What time is this Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry, T, you weren't there, this was the time Anise brought armbands to the SGC that made us really strong and fast. Remember, we were reprimanded for leaving the base and getting involved in that…scuffle," Jack answered him.

Sam had a sudden recollection of Anise, the woman, well Tok'ra, with the…interesting outfit choices. She remembered the armbands, but what memory was nagging at her mind. Suddenly her mind was filled with a vivid picture, of the Colonel's face, and the look in his eyes as he'd said those words that had set her heart alight oh so recently.

_"Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to."_

The joy she had felt then at those words threatened to engulf her at that point, and she struggled to get her emotions under check. _It's not allowed, Sam, you know that!_ She told herself sternly. The waitress came over, and so Sam quickly ordered her steak, and tried to ignore the feeling that she was missing something big. About to order a glass of white wine, she had this strange feeling that she shouldn't, and so opted for a diet coke instead.

As the waitress took their menus and hurried off, returning a moment later with the drinks, the four of them seemed to relax a bit, their familiar surroundings reminding them of the times they had come here after hard missions.

The song on the jukebox changed, and "You and I" by Queen came on.

_Music is playing in the darkness_

_And a lantern goes swinging by_

_Shadows flickering, my heart's jittering, just you and I_

"Hey, I recognise this song!" Jack suddenly said.

"Me too, Sir," Sam added. "It seems to be evoking some of my forgotten memories. Something about … General Hammond?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel piped up, "this was the last song played at his birthday party. You know, where we rented out that restaurant?"

"That's right!" agreed Jack, but as Daniel mentioned the birthday party, Sam's memories of that night came rushing back to her.

She remembered dancing with Jack, for almost the whole evening, to so many different songs, fast ones where he spun her and made her laugh, crazy ones where you had to dance with the least amount of grace possible, traditional ones, where everyone knows all the moves.

And slow ones, where his body was pressed up against hers, eliciting feelings in her that she shouldn't feel.

She remembered the way his body had felt pressed against hers when they had danced to this song, the way it had caused her heart to flutter uncontrollably. She remembered how, high on champagne and giddiness, she had surrendered herself to the moment, both of them dancing closer than they should have, and smiling at each other without any thought or control. She remembered the way his small tender kiss on her neck made her shiver with pleasure.

She remembered how they had taken a cab home together.

She remembered the way she had felt when she kissed him properly on the lips, and the moan he had solicited form her when he probed her mouth with his tongue.

She remembered his gentle touches and caresses, which gave way to more passionate ones as they removed each other's clothes.

She remembered the way his body weight had pushed her down into the bed as they gave way to their urges the way they had wanted to for the previous four years.

Sam looked at Jack, with the memories still rising almost too fast in her mind for her to grasp, but grasp them she did, and she started to stare at him with a look of horror and dawning comprehension forming on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they really made me smile! I've been ill, so I haven't had much time to write, so I'm sorry this is taking so long! I'll try to get something up every month, if not sooner. There shouldn't be much more left of this, but I am considering a sequel - when I get to the end I'll ask you guys if you want one. Anyway, please read and review!**

**Chapter 8**

Sam couldn't believe what she was remembering.

She and Jack had slept together!

Not only that, but they hadn't used a condom, and she was sure that she wasn't on birth control. Could she be _pregnant?_

Almost as soon as she thought it, she remembered confiding all in Janet the next day, neither her nor Jack knowing what had happened, and she had done a pregnancy test, and…

…it had been positive.

She glanced over at Jack, who was laughing at a joke Daniel had just told, and saw that he didn't appear to be having the same memory flashbacks and recollections she was having. Was it possible he still didn't remember?

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice what was going on until Jack spoke to her.

"Carter? You alright?"

Jack looked at his second in command with concern; she had a really strange look on her face, and seemed to be miles away.

"Y-yes Sir, I'm fine," she answered, "just lost in a few recollected memories of that night! How long ago was it?"

"It was 1 month and 23 days ago, Major Carter," Teal'c replied.

"Right, yeah, that's right," she replied and pasted on a smile, but inside she was in turmoil. She had been pregnant for over a month! How was this possible? Had she told Jack and neither of them remembered?

It was too hard, she pushed it to the back of her mind and decided she would just ride out the evening, and think about it later.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Jack ordered the bill whilst the rest of the team decided whether to go home now, or to stay and play a few games of pool.

"I think we should play!" said Daniel with great enthusiasm, looked at Sam pleadingly. "Please, Sam, I really think we should!"

Sam sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to stop Daniel, now he was in one of his excited moods, she was going to have to agree. She was reluctant, because what she really wanted to do was go home so she could think about the implications of what she remembered, but she knew that she didn't really want to think about them, and so allowed herself to get caught up in Daniel's good mood.

"Ok, Daniel, I'll play. Sir, you in?" she asked, determinatedly not looking at him.

"Sure, I'll play someone in a second game," he replied, " but I think I'll just watch the first."

As Sam and Daniel got up to play, and Teal'c got up to watch, Jack sat a moment longer, wondering why Sam wouldn't look at him.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sam was starting to enjoy this evening more and more. She had resolutely not thought about her pregnancy, Jack, anything at all apart from her game with Daniel. She was winning, but he was catching up. Laughing and joking with him she took another shot, and moaned in exasperation when she missed by a centimetre. She mock pouted as she handed the cue over to Daniel.

Jack sat to the side of the table, with yet another beer, trying to look like he was watching the game, but really lost in thought. He heard Sam moan, and felt something nag at his memory. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. What did it remind him of?

Her giggle drew his attention back to the table. Daniel had just potted the white, and so Sam had two shots. Placing the ball down where she wanted it she leant over it to make her shot, and Jack caught a tantalising climse of her cleavage.

Something else started nagging at his memory. Something important.

As she laughed in glee again Jack suddenly found himself mesmerised by Sam. He was sure that she had something to do with his missing memories, and so watched her as she took her next shot, ran a hand through her hair, took another swig of beer from her bottle.

His hands were tingling, his heart was beating a mile a minute, she was bewitching him, he was sure of it. He wanted to look away, but couldn't. She seemed to hold some sort of power over him, he couldn't help but notice her form fitting clothes, the way her waist curved into her hips, the way she stood, one hand on her cue, the other running through her hair again. He couldn't help but stare at the way her hair flopped into her eyes, or the way they shone blue as the sea, even with sparkles as though sunlight was dancing on wave crests. The way her mouth couldn't help grinning with laughter.

And as she moved to take her next shot, her eyes connected with his.

And in that moment it hit him.

The way her eyes had gazed into his that night he was dancing with her at General Hammond's party. The way he had wanted to kiss her, and intoxicated by her smile and a great deal of beer he had given in slightly to this impulse, and placed a tiny kiss on her neck.

The way she had shivered when he had done this, and caused a huge jolt of arousal to go through him. The way he had then realised there was really only one way this could be headed, and the way he had felt when she had looked up at him again and he could see she had come to the same conclusion by the look in her eyes.

The way they smiled at each other on the way home, and the moan she had given as he attacked her neck with his lips. Her wonderful curves that had been revealed as they continued on what Jack was remembering to be the best night of his life.

The night when they had finally given themselves to each other.

All of this information flashed through Jack's mind in an instant, and the fact that he had remembered all of these events must have shown on his face. For Sam could see from the way he was looking at her now, that he had remembered that night.

And she had no idea what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Ok, I know I said I would update more often, but I have exams, so I've been working on this for the last month, and its taken me a while, because I've had a planned ending for this chapter, and I needed this chapter to link everything. I've been procrastinating for the last hour or so, and here's the result! With that said, I'd like to mention that I will try to update at least once a month, and when the summer holidays hit I should probably be able to write and so update more often. Thank you to all those people who have put this on story alert - knowing the way I write its probably the best idea if you want to finish this fic at some point, and thankyou everyone for sticking with this fic if you have been reading it from the beginning, because it has been going for over a year now I think. This is not the last chapter, but it's not far off, and I have plans for a sequel as well, if there is any demand for it. Right, with that over and said, I hope you enjoy this next instalment, and please review!**

It was Daniel who broke the moment, as Sam and Jack just stared at each other, frozen in shock on Jack's part, and horror and fear on Sam's.

"Sam, are you ok? It's your go."

His voice didn't even register in the edges of Sam's mind. At the moment it was all filled with expletives.

"Sam?" Daniel questioned again, laying a hand on her arm. Not expecting this, having still not noticed anything around her but the intense look of shock in Jack's eyes, Sam jumped about a foot in the air. Looking into Daniel's face, filled with concern as to why his friend was acting so strangely, she quickly pasted on a smile.

"Sorry, Daniel, I must have spaced out for a minute there! It won't happen again, I still have to thrash you at pool!"

Daniel wasn't entirely convinced, because he had seen the look of devastation on her face, and he could still see a look of extreme surprise on Jack's, but he let it pass and decided that they would probably tell him in his own time, if he needed to know.

"Yeah, you wish!" he replied back instead, handing her the cue, and smiling.

Sam was relieved that he seemed to have bought it, and so attempted to concentrate on the rest of the game, but she was finding it hard. Not as hard as she would find telling the Colonel that she was pregnant with his baby, however.

Which she knew she would have to do, and soon.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

As soon as the game was over, Sam rushed to the bar, still avoiding Jack's eyes, and quickly settled her part of the bill. Then, hurrying back to the guys, she said that she really had to dash home, sorry for leaving so suddenly, and was practically out the front door of the restaurant before Jack had even fully stood up out of his seat.

"What was all that about?" Daniel wondered out loud, not really aiming it at anyone in particular.

"I believe Major Carter is accessing some of her forgotten memories, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c stated. "These appear to be causing her some distress, and she most likely wishes to sort these through more fully, without her friends around her looking on."

"Yes, and that's all very well Teal'c, but she looked almost frightened at what she was remembering. I don't think she should be on her own right now." Daniel replied.

Jack knew he had to talk to her, talk through what they had both remembered that evening, and saw an opportunity. No point in putting off the inevitable.

"Yeah, you're right Danny-boy, she needs a friend now, maybe they can help her through some of this turmoil she seems to be feeling. Her house is on my way home, I'll stop by and see if I can help her."

And saying his goodbyes, Jack left.

Daniel turned to Teal'c.

"Do you think he knows more than he's letting on? I mean, what was all that about her feelings in turmoil, and why would he voluntarily stop by and see someone? Not that he doesn't care for us all, but he isn't the most tactful and gentle person, is he?"

"I believe this memory, if that is indeed what it is, may affect them both, Daniel Jackson. If is concerns us, they will let us know in time. Until that time, I believe we should exclude it from our minds, and allow them to sort it through themselves. It is time we departed as well."

The two of them left, heading their separate ways, and tried to forget the looks they had seen on their friends' faces, and not wonder what might now be happening over at Sam's house.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Jack sat in the car for a moment, gathering his thoughts and now, unfortunately, his memories.

Not that he was unhappy about that night. Although parts of it were slightly hazy, due in large to the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed, he knew one thing for certain. He would never regret it, and would always have the wonderful memories of how right and natural and peaceful he had felt in her arms, kissing her the way he had always wanted to. He found a small part of his heart mending; it had broken back when Charlie died, but his wonderful second-in-command had managed to put part of it back together again. And with that thought, he headed to her front door, and knocked on it, firmly and decisively.

Sam, inside the house, knew who it must be.

None of the others were acting as if they had noticed that something was wrong, but she knew he had remembered that night, and she knew that the air needed to be cleared, and this thing needed to be sorted once and for all.

And, hearing the knock for a second time, she went to go and answer it, to start what would be a very hard conversation.

As she opened the door she found, as she had expected, the Colonel standing there, a half confused-half embarrassed look on his face. Just that expression on her face made her eyes start to get hot, and her heart to rise up into her throat.

_Damn pregnancy hormones!_ she thought, but this only made her feel worse.

Jack took a step inside her house.

He decided that the best way to deal with this was not to beat around the bush, as they so often did, but to come right out with it.

"Come on Carter, I know you remember that night."

"Uh…sir…um-"

Not knowing what to say next she burst into tears, letting out all of the emotions of the past few hours. All the worries and stresses now circulating in her body.

Jack had been prepared for anger, defiance, just downright denial.

He had not been prepared for Sam to cry.

She did it so infrequently that he just assumed that she only did when something affected her so much that she couldn't think coherently. Why would this one night affect her so badly? She must know that if she was worried about their careers then neither one of them would say anything. If she was worried about their working relationship then they would bury away the memories of that night, as much as he would hate to. He would do it though, for her, just like he had for the zay'tarc thing. Left it in that damn room, however much he didn't want to. She had to know that.

Looking at his second in demand in front of him, still shaking with sobs and tears, all of his awkwardness that invariably reared its ugly head whenever he was around her seemed to disappear, so his followed his instincts and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok Carter, don't worry."

Although his words were soothing, Sam cried a little harder, realising of course that he didn't know the worst part. She had fallen in love with the baby growing inside of her, and was not getting rid of it, no matter what. But how could she keep it, when it violated all the rules the Air Force had put in place. She loved her job, and they needed her for the computers, without her the place would surely fall apart. And she couldn't ask the Colonel to give up his job, he was needed out there. He was the most experienced officer the Air Force had, and he was the best.

Whatever happened, she couldn't see either of them coming out of this completely happy.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Eventually, Jack's soothing manner and comforting arms managed to calm Sam down a bit, and so she was able to be guided back inside her house and onto the sofa. Sitting down, she blew her nose, and tried to compose herself enough to talk about this rationally, without the hormonal responses of a pregnant woman.

As it became apparent that Sam was a bit more calmed down, Jack thought he should start, and get to the bottom of what was making her so upset.

"Carter, what's wrong? I know and you know that what we did was against regs, but no one else needs to know if that's the way you want it. We can leave it behind us, and carry on as we were before. Whatever you want. It's not as bad as you think it is, I promise!"

Although Jack was being more caring and tender than he had ever been before, Sam didn't feel at all comforted by his words. He couldn't make promises like that. He _shouldn't _make promises like that. Not when he didn't know the full story. He didn't know the worst part – the part that couldn't be forgotten, no matter what.

"Sir-," she began, then stopped, trying to figure out how to phrase this bit of news. And how to cope with whatever his reaction was going to be.

"Jack-," she tried to start again, knowing that this was a time to be Sam and Jack, not the Colonel and Major.

"What?" Jack questioned, now starting to get worried. Sam never used his first name. What was so important that she decided to use it now?

And then she spoke those three little words, the sentence that she had been putting off for so long, the breath that would change his world forever.

"Jack, I'm pregnant."


End file.
